Timeline
The present page will summarize the events happening according the light novel format of OSO. Vol.1 + silver muse bonus ??? *Yun & Myu fight against a pack of Mash Apes in the West (?) Forest. The primary goal is Yun harvesting things (Vol 1 Prologue) Day 0 *Shun get to Takumi's house to share his homework. Takumi gives him a VR set. *Shun gets home, meets his sister Miu *Shun & Miu sets up Shun's VR set. Shun researches Senses and decide to aim for support/industrial gap. Day 1 *8AM : Shun & Miu eats breakfast (vol1ch1) *11AM : Game start. Shun enter his character name, skip tutorials and appears in the First City's central square (vol1ch1) *:Yun meets up with Miu and Sei at the cathedral north in the city. Realises his character is female. Choose his senses. Get reprimanded for choosing "trashy Senses". Aquire initial kits for 【Synthesis】 and 【Mixing】. (vol1ch1) *:The 3 siblings move to the plain near the city and train there. (vol1ch1) *Yun get back to a plaza on the outskirts of the city and tries Alchemy, enchant. (vol1ch1) *Taku meets up with Yun. Explains to him how to get material for 【Mixing】 (vol1ch1) *Yun get to the entrance of the West Forest and harvest mulch, tree branches, mushrooms, herbs, stones, wildflowers and bird feathers. (vol1ch1) *Yun gets to a safety area and start testing stuff with 【Mixing】, 【Synthesis】, 【Alchemy】. discover beginner potion, potion, drying, and wooden arrow recipe. (vol1ch1) *Shun and Miu gets offline and eat dinner. Miu is pissed about that girl in her earlier group (vol1ch1) (complete with bonus volume later) *Yun levels up his 【Hawk Eyes】 leisurely to level 10. Gets 【Craftsmanship】 with his free SP, levels 【Hawk Eyes】 & 【Bow】 some more, gets 《Long Range Shooting》 (vol1ch1) Myu side (bonus volume) *Myu meet up with Hino *Myu solo beats a Big Boar while Hina go buy equipement. Hino & Myu then looks for girls to join their party. Fetch up Rossy, Nekoya, Milizam and Lucato *They go hunt in the south west. Milizam turns out to be a self centered prick with no sense of collaboration. After her action finally bring her death, the remaining party get back to First Town, Milizam breaks up from the party and the rest go level in the West area. *at the end of the day, Rossy & Nekoya decide to make their own party, and Lucato is invited by Myu & Hino to party again the day after. After all the events with Myu & Lucato, Hino goes speed level against the Big Boar in the evening. Day 2 *Morning : Shun does the chores (vol1 ch2) *Lunch : Miu says got the 【One Handed Sword】 skill, and met Lucato (vol1 ch2) *Afternoon : Shun connects to OSO (vol1 ch2) *:Appears where he logged out (safe area near the west forest) ; fight herbivores on the way back to First Town, meets Magi-san, sell her stuff. She explains him how 【Craftsmanship】 works. Discover the shortage in herb and potion from lack of NPC stock & resell. Shun buys the basis polishing set. (vol1 ch2) *Yun gets back to the west safe area and starting polishing, discover you can turn Iron Ore to Fine Iron Ore with 【Alchemy】, discover how to make stone arrows. Discover how to make groups of Arrows+10 (vol1 ch2) *Dinner. Agriculture is first mentionned. Shun gets the Gallstones=>Medecine stone recipe from Miu. (vol1 ch2) *Yun discover how to make seeds; recipe of Beginner's pills. (vol1 ch2) *Yun goes hunting and harvesting. Fights bats & wild dogs. discover Herb+Poison Blood=Poison ; Potion+Poison Blood=Antidote. (vol1 ch2) Myu side *Morning : Hino, Myu and Luca go speed train against Golem-sensei. Hino&Myu then ask Luca to permanently join their party. Day 3 *Morning : Yun sell his stuff to Magi-san. Magi explains him the Fine Iron Ore isn't accessible before a much higher level. (vol1 ch2) *Yun buys his first Field and a shovel/hoe set. Spends time preparing the field and plant seeds. (vol1 ch2) *Taku calls Yun to go Big Boar Hunting. Yun meet Taku's 5 person party for the first time (Gantz, Minute, Kei, Mami). They get hunting and kill one. (vol1 ch2) *Yun hear the tale about archers from a β event. Yun and the group discover what 【Hawk Eyes】 enhance targeting capability. They decide to keep it secret. (vol1 ch2) Day 4 *Morning : Shun does all the chores ; think of buying herbs from NPC to make more potions (vol1 ch3) *Afternoon : Yun connects to OSO, west safe area. Gets the 【Speed Increase】 Sense. Get back to town. Discovers herbs are out of stock everywhere ; meets up with Magi-san. Magi explains stuff like how to make ingots (vol1 ch3) *Yun buys a portable furnace, the 2nd level polishing kit, 2nd level sunthesis kit. Recolt from his field. Discover ATK & Speed enchant help crafting. Makes copper, Tin and Iron ingots (vol1 ch3) *Shun logs out late, he forgot to make dinner in time. Miu talks Shun into doing the Crystal Cave quest. Day 5 *Shun is woken at 5AM by Miu. Does his chores, the connects to OSO to sell items to Magi-san. The potion inflation bubble is popping up. Magi Mention she's finally able to buy a store. Shun discover equipement can be given additional effects. *Lunch *Afternoon. Yun meet with Myun, they start the 【Investigation of Crystal Cave's interior】 quest. Shun revealed to hate giant insects. Cave revealed to contain Iron Ore points. Shun discover a fossil. Long chat in the post-boss 【Crystal Tree】's Garden. (vol1 ch3) Myu side This time bit is assumed to be here from comparing Myu stats in Muse ch3 ("a few days after Luca occifially joined the party") and the ones she had in vol1 ch3 before entering the crystal cave + Myu's mention that the potion bubble is settling down. *Myu meets up with Magi to fetch her order : a new sword and 4-pieces armor set made of Fine Iron. *Myu, Hino & Luca head to the dungeon with Living Armours to make money and get equipement drops. They meet and help a cloaked Toutobi here. *Myu, Hino & Luca go back to the First Town and sell the metal equipement to Magi's NPC and then proceed to Kitty's armour store. They accidentally meet Toutobi here again. Luca & Tobi gets a nex armor ; Tobi then join officially the party. Day 6, 7 *Shun spends all day helping cleaning his school, only connects from 9PM to 10PM. Does a few potions and sell them to Magi's shop. Day 8 *Shun spends all day helping cleaning his school, only connects from 9PM to 10PM. Yun buys a 2nd field, manages to make a few potions and sell them to Magi's NPC. He is able to buy some herbs from NPC Day 9 *Shun goes to Takumi's house. Takumi says he's reached Second Town. Invite Shun in his party to reach the Third Town. Takumi explains why agriculture is shooed. " Tomorrow's a warm-up with a Sandman, we're going for the Golem the day after tomorrow. " *Shun goes home, connects and start making accessories. gets Bronze Ring DEF+1 & Ring DEF +2 for self use. Day 10 *Shun meets with Taku's group at the west gate. Yun discover you can change colours with 【Craftsmanship】. *Gantz's armour raised from Leather Armour to Scale Mail. *They go throught the forest and reach an open Quarry area. Shun's confirmed to be able to enchant from over 20m. *They reach the safety area in the middle of it. *The run past the sandmen trying to get to the boss, but end having to fight them. the mages runs out of MP. *The group keeps leveling on Sandmen until they were defeated. Then everyone logged out. Day 11 *Shun discover how to make Blue Potions *Shun and Taku's group Head to fight the Golem, avoiding monsters on the way. They win and goes on to register on the Third Town portal. (enf of vol1 ch4) *Yun get ahold of Medical Spirit Grass and Magical Spirit Grass. Discover the Taverns and the 【Craftsmanship】 NPC quest in it, but Shun's level is too low to enable the quest. *"The sun was still high" *Yun decide to run all the way back to First Town, with Speed Enchant, and harvest while he's at it. *He meets up with Magi, who explains him the quest. "you have to be lvl25". "reward is an EX-Skills that allow changing non-metal item appareance) *Magi first mention Claud & Lyly (not by name), and that she ended up partnering with them after an event in Second Town during β. *yun buy 100 Blue Jelly from NPC *Dinner *Myu says she aquired 【Action Restriction Release】 *Myu goes hunt with Sei. Shun goes to sleep. "a few days later" *Yun first meet with Cloude and Lyly. He thinks they're talking him/are PKers and run from First Town to Third Town to lose them. The 2 gets stuck against Sandmen and dies. They meet again with Yun when he teleport back to First Town. Yun run to Magi's shop to hide. Properly presented to them. Cloude agrees to make a armor for Yun with a Dex Bonus ; also using the Stone of the Earth Spirits Shun gained against the golem. Day +1 *Yun migrated part his fields, tuning out herbs in favour of Medical & MAgical Spirit Grass, relying fully on NPC for herbs. There's still Antidote Grass & Paralysis Grass. *Yun is contacted by Magi and go fetch the first piece of armor, while deliverying his potions. *Yun receives CS No.6 Ochre Creator 【Outerwear】 DEF+16, DEX bonus. The stone added the +autorepair effect to it. *Yun heads east to kill Mill birds. discover DEX raises bow accuracy. Yun experiment playing without DEX related sense, accidentally hit a rat and dies. *Log out for the day. (end of vol1 chapter 5) Day +2 *Yun makes a Trion Ring (DEF+9) ; upgrade his 【Enchant】 Sense to 【Enchant Arts】. Can now use skill enchant (put a skill on a one-use item) and item enchant (adding permanent enchants). Test some, discover that enchants can be balanced with curse to bypass the item quality limit, and go meet with Magi. Shun gives the Trion Ring to Magi. *Yun now 6 fields (from 3 before). *Yun goes appraise the Fossil with the Geologist NPC in First Town. Fossil ends up being a Seed of Vitality Tree. Shun goes back to his field and starts preparing the 3 new fields and planting the Vitality Tree seed. Day +3 *"I desperately cultivated the news fields and covered about half of them with plants. The other half was unused since there wasn't enough seeds. " *Apparently went to see Magi-san that day (probably for the usual potion selling) Day +4 *Afternoon. Shun is contacted by Magi upon Login. Ask to come chat with the Cloude & Lyly. *Shun makes potion for ~30 minutes, then head for Magi's shop, 【Open Sesame】. *The 3 crafters wants to buy the enchant recipe from Shun, so they can ensure a fair price upon a more common discovery of the process. Shun accepts, and receives 3M G **Shun orders a "longbow with ATK bonus" from Lyly for 400kG **Cloude takes an order for 2 pieces of armor (underwear & waist) with DEX bonus for 600kG *Yun logs out (end of vol1 ch6) ? *Yun consult with Taku by friend call on how to spend the remaining 2MG. Taku & his team are currently hunting around Second Town. *Taku gives Yun the idea to create a shop. *Yun goes to the field area, get 4 more fields, receive a deed of land so he can build a store. He then buy 3 more parcels between his fields and the road for the shop position. Yun receive papers to draw a floor plan of the shop, but he has to turn it to the 【Master Carpenter】 at the Second Town (which he hasn't access to yet). *Yun hires Kyouko for 3 months, 100kG/month. *log out, dinner. *Shun ask Miu to help him defeat Blade Lizard and get to Second Town. She contact her group and they agree to do that "in 2 days". *log in after dinner. Yun prepares potions and start making coloured skill enchant stones. He gets 【Earth Element】's Sense and proceed to make bombs with medium Peridots. Day +5 *The Vitality Tree settled in and starting bearing fruits. There was 3 garlic-sized fruits on it. *Shun contacts Magi-san and head for Lyly's shop. Shun receive the Black Maiden's Longbow ; Inner and Waist armor. Shun tests his bow and armor in Lyly's shops backyard. WHen he goes to test one of the bomb, they all activate and explode. Yun's new armor severaly damaged, as were some of Lyly's clothes and a part of his shop. Cloude pay for parts of the repairs in exchange of a photo shoot. *The 4 discuss potential price for Enchant Stones (7.5kG) and Magic Gems (50kG). *end of day (end of vol1ch7) Day +6 *Morning : during Mixing, Yun's 【Mixing】 reached 30 and he upgraded it to 【Dosing】 *Yun learned he can leave delivering items and buying stuff from NPCs to Kyouko. *Yun waits for Myu at the eastern gate while she goes gather her group. Myu introduce her party to Yun. They register with him as friends *the group go throught the eastern gate. Shun distributes blue pots and Enchant Stones to the party.Yun learns Myu can fight bosses alone. *Rirei sits out to keep the group at 6 people. They start fighting the blade lizard, but Train Man appears with several monsters chasing him and disrupt the fight. everyone but Myu & Shun divert to defend against the other monsters. Myu+Yun defeats the Lizard Blade thanks for Yun's bombs. They then support the rest in defeating the remaining monsters. *Train Man arrive again. The group flees toward the 2nd Town, Yun curses Train Man's speed, causing him to get caught by the monsters and die. *They reach the 2nd town. Myu's group go hunting the forest nearby, Yun goes look for the quest NPC. (end of vol1 ch8) Day +10 *After four days of securing money, Yun is able to complete the store. (vol1 epilogue) Day +11 *Yun is in the store. Right now only the counter was finished. Items are lying in item boxes on the floor. Kyouko is now managing the counter. *Yun talks about future extensions of the store, higher tools, etc. *"the summer vacations are about to be wrapped up" (vol1 epilogue) vol 2 (it gets too hard to keep exact day stamps at this point) prologue *Yun gets enough money to order a workshop extension for his store. *"summer half day school cleaning", early morning : OSO gets maintenance and the Satiety system is introduced. Yun says he'll takes up the 【Cooking】 sense. Announcement of the "summer event", limit of 100 items and parties of up to 6. It is scheduled to start 10 days later at 1PM. *Miu says she's training near the south entrance and that Shizuka is stronger, training further, and successfully made her guild. *At school, Takumi says they've been training on a mine are a boss and they'll then head north. chapter 1 *Myu & Lucato visit Yun at Atelier. Yun then go deliver stuff to Magi's Sesame. *Yun gets 【Cooking】 and portals to Second Town. He gets the cooking tuorial from Martha. Yun then proceed to make a delivery quest near the river and discover it to be a reliable source of stones. However, he ends up drowing in the river. *Shun logs out, Takumi phones him and offers him to join his team for a run the next day. *Afternoon after. The workshop is finished, Yun tries new stuff with the condensator of his new mixing set and discover way to improve various potions. *A week later, Yun took swimming and is using the river bed as an endless supply of stones & gemstones. Magi calls him and invites Yun to join the Magi/Lyly/Cloude crafter' party for the event. *3 days later a bit before 1PM (event date) : Yun meets wit the crafters and all the players on the plaza are transferred to the continent. Chapter 2 ;Day 1 *Start of the Forest Camping Game event. Cloude & Lyly stay to build a base in the safe area. Yun & Magi go explore around & fetch food/ingredients. *After 3 hours, during a break near the river they encounter 3 small beasts. Yun then fishes and harvest stones. They defeat a Spice Spider and get a 【Set of Magic Seasonings】 (salt, pepper, sugar and curry powder) as a reward. *Back to the camp before nightfall, Cloud&Lyly completed a log house and an outdoor cooking & eating area. *Yun make dinner. After, Cloude&Lyly head to sleep, Magi works on her inventory (reshaping equipements into metal ingots), Yun tests potion with the new materials and dilute some potions for day 2. Magi offers to makes Yun a cooking knife as melee weapon. Yun pass the other crafter's share of potions to Magi and goes to sleep. Chapter 3 ;Day 2 *Yun wakes up ; receives Kitchen Knife + Ochre Creator 【Torso】 from Cloude. *The 【Information Board】 appeared in the menu. Apparently a lot of players died on day 1. *Magi, Cloude & Lyly go explore/harvest to the north area. Yun goes explores east then head south along the river. *Yun finds fields and remains of civilisation. He collect wheat & process about 30kg of Flour ; fetched vegetables & plants and then has lunch in the pasture area. Meets an unicorn foal. *The unicorn leads Yun to the tamer, Letia, which is half starving to death. Feeds her and her beasts. *During the following harvest/teacher, they fight and save a cursed Kamaitachi beast, which turns out to have been used as a guinea pig for ring effect testing. Chapter 4 ;day 3 *Magi, Cloude & Lyly head north again. Yun head south for the lake *Yun gets the 《Ingredient Knowledge》 skill after cutting low level sea creatures. Yun then proceed to the lake, find there's a building at the bottom but is stopped y a boss, "Western Bluefin Tuna", and beats him on the 10th attempt. He gains a "western cooking set". *Yun explores the building. The building contains murals describing taming scenes & coexistence with animal ; along with foreshadowing a fight against a giant, tentacled enemy organism. In the last room Yun find a treasure chest with unbreakable weapons for all his party. *Upon coming back to the surface, he finds Myu's party fighting & defeting 2 boss mobs. Yun learn Myu's party is having food & equipement repair trouble, invite them over for dinner. *They head the Myu's base camp area. Apparently Myu's group had been exploring udnerground dungeons since arrival. Chapter 5 *The safe area Myu's group uses as base is a sea of flames. the cause turns out to be, one more, someone using a young beast as a guinea pig for equipement appraisal. Yun & co manages to save the Young fox but a lot of players of the camp died. *Yun and Myu's group, along with the fox, head for the crafter base. *Myu's group and the crafter group exchange stories. the crafter repairs the equipement and Yun provides potions. Lucato gets her broken sword replaced by a steel one. Chapter 6 Day 4 start *After breakfast, Magi & Cloude go tour player camps to help repair player equipement. Myu's party go to the east ruins. Lyly&Yun stays in the camp and craft. *three players appears to try to kill the fox to avenge their fallen comrades. They send friend mails for help. After a long chase, Yun & Lyly are saved by Sei which devastate and then convince the 3 attackers they're in the wrong. Chapter 7 *Coming back to the crafter camp, they find Magi&Cloude, Myu's group, Taku's group, Mikadzuchi and several people of the Eight Millions gold guild ; all frantically organising a search. Lyly & co pretend they were attacked by a boss mob so the attacking players don't get PKed. *Yun craft potion for all the people present as compensation, and then dinner, then a lot more potions ;Day 5 *Yun provide the potions to Mikadzuchi and receive harvestable, ~30 cursed items, books and the 【Gem Substitute】 ring. Yun received his "Nanny" nickname overnight. *Cloude & Lyly remains in camp, Magi & Yun go with Sei to a collection point in the north mountains. *After picking ores & gemstones up north, they suddenly see a lot of young beast running away in the forest below, and receive the 【Great Eater of Mythical Beasts' Interception】 emergency quest announcement. Chapter 8 *Everyone goes back to the camp and start preparing. Players organise to defeat 【Eater of Mythical Beasts】 as they appear. A lot of beast take refuge in the camp and start sympathising with other players. *Cloude invite Yun to be rear guard in the subjugation of the bosses, the 【Great Eaters of Mythical Beasts】. *Yun finally gets his armor back and prepares by processing and embuing gems with 【Skill Enchant. *They get to one of the boss. There are about twinty parties of vanguards (inc. Myu & Taku's groups) + a bunch of support rear guards. *The boss they're in charge of is beaten around sunrise. The other boss groups wounds up all being successfull too. Epilogue ;day 7 *Yun slept for a full day, recovering. Yun receives some rare equipment and unique goods, as well as variety of cursed equipment, and the book he was missing from his collection. *on the global ranking, the crafter party ends up ranked first (apparently all party member's points are shared). The crafter party gets Rank 4 / 2396） *As special prizes, Yun & Magi gets 【Making Box】, Lyly gets 【Ownership of a personal field】 and Cloude gets 【The right to make your own dungeon】. *Several players gets properly contracted with Young Beasts. event ends. ;after a bunch of players Yun got aquainted with during the event starts visiting Atelier. Volume 3 prologue *Yun's nickname, "Nanny", spread like wildfire, much to his dismay. Lotsa people visit Atelier for food and advice on young beasts. Magi invites Yun to a crafter's tea party that is to happen a few days later. Chapter 1 *a week has passed since the end of the sumemr event. RL school also has restarted. the tea party is today. *Yun head to the teea party, which is in Lyly's Personal Field. They taste-test cakes for Cloude's future store use and compare the uses of their respective sumemr event rewards. *Chat about the future Crafting Guild. While not joining, Yun agrees to help them financially and gets various advantages in exchange (access to tools,etc). *with Cloude explaining his personal dungeon and Myu's party going throught and beating it chapter 2 *Yun decide to level up and head for the library. He meet Letia and her new tamed beasts on the way. *Yun raises up Linguistic by reading books about Senses. *for a few days after, Yun spent all in OSO time studying the books he rented and improving recipes basied on that. *Turns out [Synthesis】 Sense can combine certain items to create mobs *Yun learns how to remove poison from meat and manage to do boost pills. *Zakuro turns to have the ability to remove poison from stuff. chapter 3 *Yun reads about senses & derivation. Is invited by Taku to hunt, returns a book first. They realise there's a hidden area in the library. Taku says he'll do some research on it *A few days later (still september), 10pm. Yun & Taku enter the library. The hidden area is a straicase that lead to a whole underground level. Myu's party secretly follow them in but gets found out. The underground setting is "haunted", much to Yun's dismay. *【Quest: Obtain the Underground Library's Treasure】 starts. They get 3 crystal balls as reward. ("treasure of knowing") chapter 4 *There is a young beast craze in town, the Taming sense is in bloom, lotsa people come to atelier just to peep. *Minute & Mami comes to [Atelier with a mob-making request. *Yun gets a 5-items synthesis kit *Yun tries various recipes with Minute & Mami, manage to make a Gel Slime for Mami. *Gantz gets a Huge Slime. chapter 5 *With the slime nucleus experimentation, Yun is out of Blue Jelly and goes hunt for blue slimes. *Yun goes to Cloude's shop on the way back. Gives 500k for the guild funds, + 200kG gained from the 【Search Orb】 they sold in his stead. *Cloude admit they're stuck in the guild making process because they can't get a 【Guild Emblem】. Not adequate to do the quest, and there's a big price inflation from players due to resell. *Yun & co fails to finda Guild Emblem within budget in First Town. Yun get tasked to undergo the quest to fetch it. He ends up going with his 2 sisters. Most of his test slimes dies in the boss fight. In addition to the boss, he finds good collection points, including an unknown green ore. Epilogue *Yun made an initial payementto ward a higher level furnace *Regarding the remaining slimes : Yun changed 2 of them to Gel type (Earth Gel and Aqua Gel) and passed them to Kyouko as helpers for the field work ; one Heat Gel Slime to play with the young beast, and upgraded Mami's Gel to wind elemental. *The Crafting Guild building's construction is now underway. volume 4 prologue 4 *introduction of the Wisteria Peach tree are. (from Takumi to Shun) *introduction of Endou at school, as a class comitee member that often has to look after Takumi for late work and papers. *in OSO, the Crafting guild is making its launch celebration. Yun then log out to prepare dinnner. chapter 1 *Yun enlistens Myu's party's help to explore the area south of First City, the Wetlands. This time Toutobi gets to stay outside of the party. *They fight the Darkman, the boss of the wetlands, but don't manage to defeat it before the time limit (it still count as a win). *The group reaches 【Maze Town】, the south-eastern Asia-looking fourth town and Yun register to the portal. The town has 3 actives + 1 future dungeons within its walls. Outside are monsters so strong even the best players don't risk it. *They do levelling on the Darkman on the way back, fighting it 5 more times (3 wins, 2 ties). Yun then give them their item rewards (potions etc) Chapter 2 *They get back at the atelier. Yun refuse a first guild sollicitation ; prepare food for Myu's party. they eat and leave. Yun then get harshly "sollicited" again, this time by players from the PK guild 【Fosch Hound】. They threaten to harass Myu's group with their guild. Mikadzuchi&Sei happen to enter the store and chase them out. *Mikadzuchi suggest Yun go dark for a while and recommand him to get a 【Mini Portal】 installed in his store, and getting 【Dark One's Mud】 from Sei, a reinfortement material which greatly raises the concealement of the player. The 【Eight Million Gods】 GM and sub' say they intend on taking on the Maze Town's main dungeon, and they provides him with the missing money and the material in exchange of bad status inducing and B.S. recovery potions. *2days later, Yun bought and installed the Mini Portal. Been working on cooking and reading. Yun meet up with Cloude at night in the Guild building. Cloude take Yun's armor & 【Dark One's Mud】, say it'll be ready 3 days later. Cloude orders 【Insect Repelling Incense】 and 【Fireworks】 from Yun for the Guild event. *Yun goes meet with Magi at the West Gate (she's scouting for PVP players there) Chapter 3 *It's autumn, on a holiday day (one or 2 day after meeting with Cloude). Yun is still goin dark inthe game. *After lunch, Shun head out by public transportation to a RL library & pastry store. He meets Endo on the way. *on the 3rd day afternoon, Yun's upgrade armor was brought to Atelier's Kyouko. 【Fosch Hound】 is now officially banned from the Store after further attempts adn intimidation, inc. apparently other customers. Yun reported that to Cloude. Magi does a call to action and the majority of the Crafting Guild starts cracking down on and banning harassing guilds from their services (2 PK guilds & 8 others) *Yun warps to Maze Town (to avoid the crowd of First Town) and then proceed to test 【Recognition Inhibition】 and harvest materials in the south of the wetlands. *After taking a break and getting otehr mateiral by feeding a Soul O'Wisp, he resumes harvesting. *Yun meets a twin pair of newbie kid of Myu's age, AlAlphard and Rainard/nana(RL name). The twins head toward a Treant and Yun is forced to try and protect them. Yun is then saved by Emilio, whose Golem litterally hug the treant to death. *yun & Emilio meets up with the young beasts (who lead the twins to safety) at the boundary between the Wetlands and the west forest. Chapter 4 *The twins expalins they saw some videos about speed levelling on Moore Frogs and Raina wanted to try it. They then beg Yun & Emilio to make them stronger *Yun make a temp crafting base in a safe area of the west forest *Raina gets attacked by a pack of Wild Dogs and during her defense, Emilio's mask is broken. She's revealed to be Endo. *Emilio goes levelling with the kids while Yun harvest material for his fireworks. *Yun exchange his Darkman drops against Emilio's Element Stones and gain a new enchant skill as a result. *Yun finds a kindred crafter/experimenter spirit in Emilio. chapter 5 *For a few days, the four made a party and played together. *Taku contacts Yun with a request to process 【Wisteria Peach Petals】 into a more pratical potion. *To stay undetected, Yun logs out and then respawn directly at his shop, where he meets Taku. *Taku and Yun need to go harvest Water of Life and more petals for experimentation. *Shun logout for lunch with Miu. Miu asks to join the fun *Yun, Taku & Myu teleport to Second town and then pass throught Horia Cave. Yun suffer a confusion attack and has to get dragged to the other side. Myu & Ryui kills a lot of mobs and the party receive a lot of rusty iron/bronze swords (zombies, skeletons), Bone Powder (skeletons), Tear of Soul's Repose (rare, sceptre) *the group explores the Mayor's house and accidentally start 【R Quest: Subjugate Wisteria Peach Tree's Giant Wolf】 They get to the last part of the quest but are dismissed by the wolf boss since there are not enough players. They realise the R stands for "Raid-class quest" Chapter 6 *Myu is apparently still feeling down from the messed R boss fight. *Yun tells Emilio about the R quest and Revival Medicine. *Yun call the crafters to get information on where 【Water of Life】 is harvestable. It turns into a group chat with Mikazuchi & Sei who were also visiting the crafting guild. Mikadzuchi & Sei knows where it is and invite Yun to make a dungeon part (and profit off yun's luck). It's Maze Town's cave dungeon. The hunt is scheduled for the evening. *Yun prepare potions & item for the party and join them in front of the dungeon in Maze Town. Turns out the 3 crafters came too, partly to get needed items for their event. *THey head down the dungeon, collecting items for the event and WAter of Life. Cloude ask his pet to raises Sei's luck before the boss fight. *The group meets 2 other party, one fighting the boss, the other apparently 5 from Fosch guild, waiting to PK them. We learn pretty much all crafters stopped supplying items or service to the offensive guilds. *the group drives the few PK away verbally and are thanked by the other party. *the group attack the boss, but then the Fosch PKers comes back to pounce them, bringing Flein along. Mikadzuchi go face them while the rest of the group finish the boss. *The boss finished, the group turns toward Mikadzuchi that successfully hold her ground. Flein, who hasn't participed in the attack, finally pull his sword but attack the other PKers instead, pissed they bothered him to come for this. *Seeing Flein's strenght, Yun tries to bargain with Flein, but Flein answers his only wish is fighting PVP. *Mikadzuchi and Flein faces off. Mikadzuchi about to lose but Yun "cheats" by applying a speed enchant to Mikadzuchi and save her. *Rather than taking it too badly, Flein says he took up an interest in Yun's support capacity and leaves. Epilogue *The party head back to the surface. Sei managed to get the reinforcement material rare drop she wanted. *The party disband and Sei+yun portal back to First Town. There Sei shows Yun Myu&Taku fighting PVP off the west gate to reassure Yun. *They all force Yun to participe in PVP battles and he gets repeatidly run over by Sei, Myu and Taku. Yun raises his avoidances skills. Volume 5 Prologue *Yun and Taku are in Atelier as Yun experiment recipes for the Revival potion. *Yun successfully achieve a complete revival potion. Taku pays him 500k and leave him half (6) of the successful potions (mostly the degraded ones) *Apparently, even the resale guilds agreed to Cloude "ban the malicious guilds" scheme. *Taku & Yun go eat at Cloud's café. The coffee terrace they eat at suffer an improptu black insect attack from an apparent failed test of Lyly in his store (other side of the street). chapter 1 ;day 1 of the crafting guild event *RL Shun asks Endo at school, about how the twins are doing. They both decide to give item present to the twin to celebrate them leaving the newbie level range. *Exiting school, Endo & Shun finds Myu at the gate. Endo & Myu sympathize and talk about gamer stuff. *in OSO : the guild celebration event will start in 30 min. Yun waits for Emily & the twins in his shop. They arrive. It's the twin's first time in Yun's shop. the group proceed to the central plaza. *Fireworks starts. The twin learn Yun&Emilio will offer them equipement. Emilio learns Yun cultivate his own fields and things about gardenings (not sure if he tells her about how to make seeds) *The group meets up with Letia and a few of her beasts. In addition to last time, she tamed a Will-O'-Wisp and a Fairy Panther. Letia & Emilio happily chat about their respective mobs-gathering methods & uses. *They find a player stall selling degrated revival medecial for 4MG each. *Al & Raina choose and get their new equipement. *The event start as Lyly announces he's releasing mobs into the town. Chapter 2 *Hunt Event is limited to people strong enough to rejoin Second Town or Third Town *Just when the insects starts being released, an official emergency quest 【Town Assault】 from the game manager starts in parallel. Yun, Letia, Emilio and the twin make a party. The appearance of the group of black insects from earlier, emergency quest bosses and small fry mobs had overlapped, turning everything into chaos. The crafter guild organiser groups all go out and help fight as well. *Myu's group is seen fighting too *The twin face off a Forest Bear and get over their previous traumatizing encounter with it. *The whole group continue fighting for at total of ~ 30 minute, and then the Emergency quest is completed. The crafting guild help rebuild the damaged stall and cleans up. Letia tames one of the black insects, "Runner Bug". All five people of the party receives a "Scramble Hero" accessory bracelets. Letia go parade with the twins onher elephant's back. *Yun and Emilio agree to go test the effects of 《Element Enchant》 on Elemental Stone in private later. For now they log out for lunch. Chapter 3 *Events results (from Miu) : Taku, and Sei's parties ranked ex-equao first at the guild event ; Myu's party got a prize in both the guilds and the official event. *after lunch, back in the game Emily and Yun experiment with Elemental Stones and 《Element Enchant》 until it's late-ish. *Yun & Emilio get outside to check on the stalls ; learn a large amount of PKers appeared near the town. They notice Al & Raina are likely being targeted ; contact Letia about it and then all meet at the Crafting Guild Hall. *Cloude is managingthe counter-PK effort. Yun gets asked to help organise PK information. We learn 【Material Merchant】 generally doesn't interact with people in game. *Once information about Al and Raina is found along with another victim, Yun Emilio & Letia rush to their position. They find them with 【Sleep】 status as PKers repeatidly damage & heal them for XP. *Yun, Emilio & Letia mount a surprise attack defeat most of the PKers, the rest run away. They wake up the 3 victims, but the last one ends up being a trojan horse and tries to kill them. They manages to disarm him and the man commit magical suicide to avoid the loss of XP linked with PK death penalty. Chapter 4 *The group of five go back to town. Letia stay with the twin as confort, Emily and Yun report back to the Crafting Guild building. As the mask broke during the fight, the Crafters sees Emily without her disguises. *Cloude update on the situation. There were 4 guilds + some solo players involved in the PK traps, for a total of over 200 players. the 2 PK guilds are now preventing access to the Wisteria Peach Tree area. *The crafters forces Yun to act as host for the PVP opening presentation the day after as "punishement for being too reckless". Lyly is to accompany him on stage. ;day 2 of the crafting guild event *The temp PVP tournament arena is located just west of town, where PvP training generally happens. *Lyly & Yun do the presentation, then Yun head get a seat in the audience with his non-participants aquaintances (the twin, Emily, and the repains of Taku & Myu's party). *Preliminary fight results : Kei suffer from otehr player's jealousy and is ganged on ; Lucato beats Myu ; Taku uses taunting and running tactics ; Gantz lost *Flein jumps in the fight and register as a participant, playing up a villain role. Taku run past him and the group chasing him is taken down by Flein. Mikadzuchi and Flein then clashes. It's Flein's narrow win but the qualificatio nround ends up before he lands the finishing move. Flein then proceed to taunt the audience and dare them to attack the PK groups at the Wisteria Peach Tree. He then leave. Chapter 5 *People bets on who'll win the finals. The remaining aquaintance of Yun still in the fight are Taku, Sei, Lucato, Toutobi, Mikadzuchi. Yun bets a bit on all aquaintance and on "everyone loses". *Taku and Toutobi faces off, ends up with an apparent double defeat. Taku turns out to have used a revival potion and stay in the fight. *Taku & Toutobi fights. Taku wins. Sei & Mikadzuchi faces off. Sei wins. *The 2 last players alive are Sei and Taku. Both end up wiped out. Yun get lotsa gold from the betting. *Mikadzuchi announce they'll make a group to go beat the R quest. *Yun evolves 【Hawk Eyes】 to 【Sky Eyes】 and test/level it with some of Emilio's synthetic mobs. Chapter 6 *Participants to the question : 30 players including Myu's party, Taku's party, 14 members of 【Eight Million Gods】, Yun, Emily + misc. *They head to the Abandonned Village and start undertaking the quest. They are attacked by the PK groups but are soon joining by a bunch of other players that couldn't directly come throught the portal, and the PK cleaning is left up to them. *Mikadzuchi and Flein faces verbally. Flein let them pass in exchange of a match with Mikadzuchi after the Quest is done. 【Flame Prison Corps】 then attacks 【Fosch Hound】 to help the R Quest partis pass safely. *TL;DR they win the boss fight. Epilogue *Flein & Mikadzuchi duke it out. Mikadzuchi wins *Flein is revived and everyone (inc Flein's guild) goes celebrate together. *Taku discovering Emily's secret identity. Letia and the twins decide to found the 【Fresh Green Wind】 guild. *A some time later (almost winter irl), Yun had bought more land and renovated/improved his shop, using money from the bets & Revival Medecine selling. Volume 6 Prologue *Yun hasn't finished decyphering the 【Folk Medicine's Encyclopaedia】 (Wysteria book reward) *Letia, Al and Raina visit Yun at the Atelier. Letia's Runner Bug mob can "craft" Metallic Thread, but Letia can't follow the high demand and ask Yun to search alternative ways to make it. *Tobias & Flein come pay a visit too, to buy recovery items. After these 2 leave, Yun explains the Bountry system to the twins : 【Flame Prison Corps】 members agreed to add 90% money obtained from players they defeat on a bounty, managed by the crafting guild. Then if someone or a party defeat that member, the victor obtains the bounty gold. On the other hand, if after a certain period of time the PKer hasn't been defeated, he obtains the bounty gold instead and its value is reset. Chapter 1 *at school. Endo ask Shun to show her where the agriculture store is so she can get a pot&tools to plant her Wisteria tree seedling. OSO gets updated and is offline currently. *the day after, weekend, OSO. Yun & Emily go to the shop in First Town. they mention the Fairy Quest the update added, that is to start soon. *Emilio also gets asked to find a recipe for Metallic Thread. The joins up force. Yun notes that Emilio's a lot better at 【Synthesis】 than he is. Emily notes that she has barely any mob left since the R quest. *The two head to the Mine Dungeon to harvest and get requirement material from drops. *They randomly find a fairy in a treasure chest and unlocks the "Save The Fairy Village" quest. Emilio gets the fairy quest . yun gets the provisional fairy quest (It's possible to "inherit" the quest by helping other players advancing it). *Yun & Emilio beats the 【Thorn Token】 Thorn boss, a parasited Arachne. Yun discover 【Sky Eyes】 has the ability to slow time for him during critical moments ; gets a Mischievous Wind Fairy. Chapter 2 *Emily & Yun go back to Atelier and start making synthesis preparation. *Cloude pay them a visit, notice the fairy and request the quest spreads to him. Cloude & Yun follow the fairy to the next Thorn Token boss. Cloude provide more info about the quest and indicate Young Beast now can appear in the normal OSO world, along with a new Grim Reaper wandering mob. They fight and beat a parasited Moor Frog. The group acertain the mob cannot mob from its location (due to the root) and kill it from a distance. Cloude gets a Darkness Fairy. Chapter 3 *a few days passed ; Yun spent them mixing potions and crafting. *Emily pays him a visit to give an update on the Metallic Thread experiments : she succeeded on finding 2 recipe types for them. Unrelatedly, she found how to make Revival Medecine from synthesis too. *Yun invite Emily to the crafter tea party but she refuses ; *Yun & his pets heard for CLoude's shop. Magi & Lyly got fairy too. The Metallic Threat subject comes up and Yun show them some. *Cloude gives Yun a recipe memo of what he decyphered from the R Quest book, to thank him for the fairy quest. The group discuss fairy support potentials. *a few days passed. thanks to Cloude's memo Yun is decyphering the book faster, and is trying the new Mixing recipes and improving them. *Yun goes harvest Mandagoras in the cemetery located south-east in the Wetlands. They then head north toward the forest and meet a Big Boar young beast. The fairy picks up a Thorn Token reaction, it parasites a Blade Lizard. Yun ends up beating it with the help of his fairy, after using several revivals potions. Chapter 4 *The Fairy immediatly detects the 4th Thorn and forces Yun to head up there. The parasited beast this time is a Hobgolblin. Yun foolheartly tries to solo-snipe it from afar, get crushed and respawn at his shop. Yun's bow was damaged during the battles so he visits Lyly's store for repairs. Lylys experiments re-stringing the bow with Metallic Threads and Bamboo Fibre. Turns out Bamboo Fibre is awesome for bows. He leave the bows to Lyly. *waiting for the death penalty to wear off, Yun works on an Hair-shortening potion. The fiary messes up with the potions proparation when Yun's not looking, the whole thing explodes and Yun ends up temporary turning into a 10 years old. *Myu's party arrive at the shop and messes up with him *Yun asks Myu's party for help with the Hobgoblin Thorn ; Yun's still in child form. Myu's party's fairies have offensive capacities. *Myu's Party beats the hobgoblin, Yun returns to normal. chapter 5 *Assumedly a few days later later. Yun is looking for a party to take on the last part of the quest, without success. Taku invite him to his. *The fairies guide the party to the portal to the Fairy village. *Once arriving, Myu's party happen to teleport there as well. *A thorn wall separete them in 2 groups and forms a maze. One side has Yun, Toutobi, Rirei, Kohaku, Gantz, Minute. The other has Taku, Myu, Lucato, Hino, Kei and Mami. They decide to meet up at the boss and each group proceeds separately. Yun somehow gets elected leader of his temp party with Toutobi as sub. *Yun's group arrive first. They engage the 【Cannibal Plant】 boss. They beat it a first time but the boss switch to a second, stronger form. Yun's party get taken by surprise but the arrive of the other group save them. *They beat the boss. Everyone's respective fairy possesses one of their player's assisting equipement (ring, etc) as summonables Chapter 6 *Explained by the fairy queen : each fairy is to grant 3 wishes of their owner. *Everyone gets teleported back in front of the First Town portal. They separate in various groups and Yun head back to the Atelier *After receiving some more infos on possible wishes, Yun head out toward the east area to harvest. *He meets the Big Boar young bears there. Apparently, all kinds of non-active mobs have been acting friendly to him recently. The piglet finds him a fossil and give it to Yun. *Yun meets the 【Death - Grim Reaper】 mob and is killed as he tries to flee, despite several revival uses. Turns out the Grim Reaper death penalty is a 72 hours. Epilogue *Yun respawn at the store, and chooses to release his fairy, freeing her. the fairy flies away. Yun's possessed ring get a Fairy blessing effect. *Letia arrive at the store, says she negotiated a taming contact with her own fairy. *After that, the story spread and several people chose to use Release ; a few also managed to make them into tamed mob as a fighting force. Cloude, Magi, Lyly and Emily all released theirs. *Mischievous Fairy come visit and gives a pot of honey to Yun. They discover the Wolf (Gram Phantom) pup, new spiritual guardian of the Wisteria trees. Volume 7 Prologue *Fairies made an habit of sometimes meeting up at Yun's place. *The Fairy blessing includes improvements on the success rate of skills, rare drop rate, elemental damage and bad status resistance by 3%. *Sei comes by and say 【Fairy Possessed】 equipement now drops in normal dungeon, allowing people that missed the event to get them. those only grant one wish. *Yun evolve 【Speed Increase】 to 【Swiftness】, 【Cooking】 to 【Cook】, and merge 【Magic Power】 and 【Magic Talent】 into 【Sorcery】 *Yun goes farm Blade Lizards and Golem bosses for a few days to train and test his rare drop rate theory. Chapter 1 *Due to oncominc school exams, Shun has been mostly studying recently, using his little game time resplenishing the store by making potions and ornaments. Exams have now passed and Takumi invites him on a OSO trip to the north area. *Yun & Taku fights Plant based mobs and bunker bees. Yun takes out 【Insect Repelling Incense】 so he can harvest for a bit in peace, but a player falls nears them from high up the cliff. *Ivan, the player, turns out to have fallen thanks to a Bee rush caused by the 【Insect Repelling Incense】 below. Yvan is a hobbyist climber. He convince the two to learn 【Climbing】 with him. Taku is highly interested by a cave access near the top of the cliff, Yun by the numerous ore collection points on the cliff. Chapter 2 *Yun & Taku have kept training with Ivan for a few days now. *Yun get smallers pickaxe, more adequate to mining while hanging on a cliff. *On the cliff, Yun discovers Black Iron Ore and Blurite Ore in addition to iron & silver. *Taku brings back herb & fruits from the forest and does some exchange with Yun. *Ivan, Yun & Taku decide to climb up to the cave once night arrive, to avoid the Bees. *Yun mines ore on the way up. Where they reach an height where the Aero Snake will start attackingn, they take a break, then resume climbing. *Yun has to give up mining onthe way and htye continue climbing. When sunrises happen, Yun lights up 【Insect Repelling Incense】 to keep the Bees at bay. a Queen Bunker Bee is mixed with the bee cloud and shoot them with dart regulary. *The group manage to arrive at the cave then faces the oncoming bee swarm & boss, and defeat them. *They notice the cave is instead a tunnel and follow it to the other end. They find there a new, unknow area, highland pastures, and a portal where they register. *Yun share the ore equally ; Ivan & Yun log off to sleep, Taku goes explore the new area. Chapter 3 *Yun makes a lot of Iron & Fine Iron Ingots from his loot, but he only has a portable furnace and can't process the other ores. Yun goes consult with Magi on how to get a better furnace and infoq on the Blurite Ore. *Yun gives all his Blurite Ore to Magi for her testing ; she will make him equipements with it in echange. Magi instruct Yun on how to get the Magical Furnace and bring him to the quest NPC. *Yun spends time manually collecting the required 【Fine Magical Clay Balls】. He then proceed to the north forest to harvest fruits (【Cold Crimson Glory Vine】, 【Mountain Apple】, 【Shiyu Fruit】 and 【Tou Fruit】), herb ; he finds a Shiyu seedling, and 【Double Camellia】 material for oil. *Upon coming back, Yun complete the Furnace quest and the construction start. Yun realises that means his whole workshop will be unavailable during the 3 days construction. He spends this time experimenting on ointements. *As Yun still works on ointements, Taku's group & Ivan comes visit about exploring the Highland area and items requires toteach a large number of people climbing safely (potions and 【Insect Repelling Incense】). Ivan leave, Taku's group has fun experimenting various uses of the base creams/oitements, much to Yun's dismay. Chapter 4 *Same day, a bit before 2PM. The Magic Furnace is now finished, giving Yun access to his workshop again.and Yun is training making ingots on it. *Yun portals to the Higlands area to explore it with Taku. Taku also invited Emily. *The group kills various mobs to check their strenght and the drops they give. They then take a break so the 2 crafters can experiment a bit with them. *Once they star explorijng again closer to the rocky moutain, the mountain starts... shaking and moving. it's actually a giant turtle, Grand Rock. Grand Roar roars and induce anger status to all mobs in the area. The group ends up separated by an attack. Taku & Emily runs for the area border, while Yun tries to get to safety on Grand Rock (which mobs don't approach) *Yun explore the low area on Grand Rock. His current Iron Pickaxes are too weak to mine properly and he manage to mine 27 pieces of ore before they are all broken. *Grand Rock's & mobs' rampage gradually stop and Yun is able to safely join up with Taku & Emily at the area entrance. *Taku & Yun returns to Atelier and log out, and Emily goes experiment flying synthetic mobs with her newly aquired materials. Chapter 5 *In the evening, Taku & Yun go to Magi's shop to check on Blurite's experiments progress and consult about the Grand Rock's 【Layered Coal】 and 【Fragment of Land Emperor Turtle's Shell】 collection point drops. *Magi sells Yun a set of Black Iron Pickages *On hearing where it was mined, Magi decide to organise a grand mining operation with the 【Crafting Guild】 at a later date. *Yun spend the next three days mining on Grand Rock. *On the (evening ?) of the 3rd day, he meets up with Magi at her shop and assist her in making Wootz Steel ingots (joint hammering). Magi then proceed to make a Wootz Steel sword for Taku. Following their previous arrangement, Yun receives a Black Iron cleaver and a Blurite Katana from Magi. *Taku announce that the players found out the grand roar pattern, and that the next one will happen in 5 days startin 3PM Chapter 6 *Day of the grand roar. Yun joins Taku's party. Myu're party, several of 【Eight Million Gods】's guild and a bunch other players are here too. *Taku's party's goal is getting to the top of Grand Rock and fighting the cockatrice boss there. They proceed toward it. Once they board the Grand Rock, they notice in the distance that all parties that went fighting Light Horse have been instantly wiped out. *The several parties on Grand Rock's back fights Cockatrices on the way up. Yun & Taku get blows back to the middle of the slope, separating the group. As they go back up, the meet Magi & Emily who used a flying mob to get up there. Emily thake them back up to Taku's party on her mob. Taku's party is reunited and take down a Cockatrice King. *After defeating a Cockatrice King, the mobs becomes by default passive. toward the player. Taku's usual party go help other players defeat the bosses, and Yun goes mine some ore. After a while he meet Magi & Emily there. Both were helped defeat a boss and benefits from the "passiveness" too. Epilogue *Some players tries to attack the Grand Rock himself but he seems indestructible so they give up. *While looking for loot throught a Cockatrice King nest, Yun fell into a hole who leads to a litteral inner garden with a portal point. Players that already managed to clim up registers on the portal, but those below are blocked by endless streams of cockatrice. Apparently they need to defeat a Cockatrice during the Gran Roar event to be able to get there. *People realise there is a "living body dungeon" instead of Grand Rock. Volume 8 Prologue *Taku's party starts exploring the Living Body Dungeon. Yun, which is really bad with this this kinda setting doesn't fare well, but when they try to get back out they realise the dungeon stuck them inside. They can only go ahead and find the normal way out. *After a long time a horror fighting, they reach Grand's Rock heart room and fight the parasite boss there, 【Electric Parasitic Insect】. They beat the boss, which activate an emergency healing quest. The amount required is impossible for their party alone, and they head to the exit which lead them back to the garden safe area. *an evening a few days later. Yun has been staying mostly at atelier to recharge. Taku indicate they may retry the Emergency quest at a later time rather that trying to rush it ; Yun gets invited with Myu to a tasting party at 【Eight Million Gods】's guild building. *They head to the northernmost part of the town where the guild building is Chapter 1 *A guild member shows Yun a tour of the guild building. He ends up on the 2nd floor sympathising with other crafters, Langley and Otonashi. *the group exchange ideas about Engraving ; Langley teach Yun how to make bone and wood accessories. Yun provide some Metallic Thread to test new methods, and a sewing user also makes a robe out of it. Myu arrive to bring Yun back to the first floor and agree to wear the robe. *Yun ends up helping the cooks making food. *Yun and Myu will undertake a bad resistance speed training with the guild.